1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device to improve display quality and reduce power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, includes a display unit for displaying an image, a data driving unit for driving the display unit, and a gate driving unit. The display unit includes a plurality of pixels coupled with gate lines and data lines. Each of the pixels includes a switching element, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor.
A gate signal supplied to the gate line may transition from a gate-off voltage to a gate-on voltage to thereby turn on the switching element by the gate-on voltage, and to recharge the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor with a data voltage supplied to the data line. Then, the gate signal may transition from the gate-on voltage to the gate-off voltage, to thereby turn off the switching element by the gate-off voltage. The data voltage charged in the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor may be maintained for a period of time. However, due to a parasitic capacitance of the switching element, a kickback voltage may be generated, which may degrade the quality of the image displayed on the display device.
To lower the kickback voltage, a technology of inserting a kickback compensation section that drops the gate signal from the gate-on voltage to a kickback compensation voltage has been developed. However, generating the kickback compensation voltage may increase the power consumption of the display device. In particular, a mobile device or a display device having a partial display mode for displaying only partial area of the display unit may benefit from a reduction in power consumption.